Rain Drops
by Death The Girl 182
Summary: Maka finds Blackstar out on the roof at the DWMA. What's he doing there, and what's been up with him lately? She's about to find out. One-shot, unless I receive feedback that people want me to continue it. Sometimes, nightmares don't stop when you wake up.
1. What just happened?

This is a BlackstarxMaka fic. I do not own anything except the plot. This was supposed to be fluffy, but it turned into angsty, sorry guys. This is the first fanfiction I've posted on this sight, so I'm kinda nervous. I'd love some feedback on my writing! I want to become a better writer! If you like it or want me to continue it, leave a comment in a review. Thanks and hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Rain pelted down on the Death City, a rare occurrence for her people. I sat in silence with my feet dangling over the edge, not giving a damn about anything at that particular moment. I had my head tilted back with my eyes closed as the sky's tinny bullets rained down on my skin until I was numb, letting the rain soak up my thoughts. I took it all in, the rain soaking through my hair to the roots of my scalp to the wind blowing goosebumps on my skin. The world could end right then and there for all I care. I sighed.

I'd been pissed off all day.

It had started this morning when Tsubaki had burned the eggs, although I ate them anyway and asked for seconds. Everyone had seemed to be against me today; so unappreciative of the god in their presence. Whatever.

I looked out over the city, not a thought in my mind. I was alone, so I began to let myself unravel. No one saw me when I was like this. I didn't let them.

Squeekkkkk.

My blood ran cold, colder than the rain. I didn't turn around or open my eyes; a good assassin is always alert. Even if for a second he wasn't.

"Blackstar?"

I opened my eyes, but I didn't turn around. She was probably the only person right now who could've of gotten a response out of me. I suppressed another sigh.

"Blackstar," I felt something turn over in my stomach as she said my name. What the hell was that? "What are you doing out here in the rain, alone?" She added the last part in a addition like an afterthought.

Alone? What was that supposed to mean?

I heard silent footsteps coming towards me, when I felt something warm press against my thigh. My eyes darted towards the source of the heat. I started a little at what I saw, but recovered quickly.

Maka was sitting next to me. No, correction, she was leaning on me.

"What's wrong, Blackstar?"

I didn't respond.

I could feel her shoulders moving against my chest as she breathed in and out. My gut continued to toss and turn. I had yet to decide whether I liked it or not, but I decided not to do anything about it.

The rain continued to fall.

"I've never been up here before," she confessed to me when she realized she wasn't going to get an answer to her previous question, "the city's so pretty when it rains."

I could feel her breath on my neck. It was distracting.

"Blackstar, what's bothering you?

I was about to break, I was so close, I could feel it. But a god doesn't break. They stand strong and pretends nothing's wrong, that everything was fine.

I continued to look out on the city.

"Blackstar." It was a command, a command to look at her. I knew I couldn't ignore her any longer.

I looked down at her. I had known Maka for a long time, but it just occurred to me how pretty she was. He two pigtails and mint eyes stared up at me, blue challenging green, looking for an answer.

"What?" I said.

She pulled back to get a better look at me, my body instantly registering the loss of warmth. I missed it.

"Blackstar I've known you ever since we were little. I'm not stupid. What's wrong?"

I stayed silent for a moment as I contemplated her words. My feet suddenly seemed to become extremely interesting. But Maka was right, we had known each other for a long time, so I knew there was no fooling her. But I wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. I looked back up and met her eyes and took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. When I looked up at her, I felt like it was the first time I had really _looked_ at her.

Her white blonde hair was plastered to her face, and she had a mixture of annoyance and determination threaded through the way she held herself. And then there were her eyes. I had never noticed really paid any attention to them before; they were green. No, correction, they were more than just green: they were a mint foresty green that didn't seem to stop moving, pulling me into their depths hard as I tried to keep myself from drowning. And then her lips…

Before I realized what was happening, I did something totally stupid and something that surprised her as much as it surprised me.

I kissed her.

Right on those cherry red lips. 'What the hell are you doing?' a tiny voice in me said. I ignored it.

After a second of shock I felt her start to pull away, but I held her firm. I was already in deep shit, why not go all out?

And then the weirdest thing happened. She started to kiss me back.

At first, I was caught off guard, but then returned the kiss with a deeper passion. I'm not sure how but we somehow ended up against the wall of the DWMA, and I could feel her legs coiling around my torso. She was _everywhere._ I could feel her body molded up against mine, and I was loving ever minute of it. Wait, did I just think that? Whatever, I can't even form coherent thoughts right now.

I trailed my tongue along her lower lip, begging her to let me in. She complied. My tongue swarmed her mouth, and it was quickly clear to me she had never done this before. I pulled back for air, and was once again met with those damn forest green eyes.

We just stared at each other, neither of us exactly sure what just happened.

"You know, it is completely unfair when you look at me like that," I say before I can think. Stupid! Why did I have to say that!

She didn't reply.

Thoughts began to fire in my head like gun shots. Fuck, I knew that was a stupid thing to say, I should've just kept my stupid mouth shut, now the moments completely gone. Now she's going to leave and be completely disgusted and you are such a screw up and-

"_Blackstar_." I felt warm hands on either side of my face. How long had she been saying my name?

"Earth to Blackstar. It's OK…" I was completely blown out of the water from what happened next. If I was shocked before, it was nothing compared to this.

She kissed me.

It was a quick kiss, right on the lips, but it only lasted for a second. Of course my body chose then to turn bright red, my luck living up to its reputation. A slow smile began to creep onto my face; it felt nice.

What just happened?

* * *

So? What'd ya think? 'Awesome and loved it', or 'oh my gosh stop writing and go hid under a rock'. You're call. If you liked it or want me to continue it, leave a comment in a review. I think I know were I want to take this but if you guys don't want me to then I wont.


	2. Guess who!

**Chapter 2**

(A/N: This is the same scene and then some both before and after explaining a little, but it's from Maka's point of view. Just to clear some things up.)

**From Previous Chapter**: 

_"Earth to Blackstar. It's OK…" I was completely blown out of the water from what happened next. If I was shocked before, it was nothing compared to this._

_She kissed me. _

_It was a quick kiss, right on the lips, but it only lasted for a second. Of course my body chose then to turn bright red, my luck living up to its reputation. A slow smile began to creep onto my face; it felt nice. _

_What just happened? _

* * *

*Earlier*

**Maka's POV:**

"Now kids, there's going to be a quiz on this dissection so you may want to take some notes," Professor Stein said as the polished scalpel resting in his hand glinted in the light. The monkey on the dissecting table looked absolutely terrified.

I looked around at all the blank faces in Professor Stein's room. Everyone was taking out their binders and notebooks ready to take notes on whatever twisted concept Stein thought up for today. . .I suppressed a sigh. Everyone seemed especially slow today, with the rain and all, as though some invisible force dragged downwards on their limbs. At the moment all I wanted to do was go home and read. _It feels like a curl-up-on-the-couch-with-a-book kinda day,_ I concluded to myself.

As I scanned my fellow students, my eyes came to rest on Blackstar. The normally jumpy-happy-to-go blue haired ninja seemed especially out of it today. There was no familiar smirk teetering on the fringe of his lips that I had come to recognize, nor was there a sparkle in the back of his blue eyes. It was as if the rain had washed that sparkle away. I made a mental note to talk to him after class.

Blackstar and I went way back; we had known one another longer than anyone else in our little group of friends. I could read him like a book, and right now I could tell something was bothering him.

Before I knew it, the bell had rung marking the end of class and the beginning of the weekend. But before I had the chance to talk to the ninja he was already out the door.

I spent a little time after class searching the halls for the him before giving up and going to Tsubaki. She didn't know where he was either, saying that he told her he would catch up with her later. This instantly set off a tiny red flag in my mind. Tsubaki always knew where Blackstar was.

I narrowed down the places he could be in my mind. He wouldn't be in the library and he wasn't training with Tsubaki, and he wasn't headed towards Deathbucks with everyone else. That left one place for him to go: the roof of the DWMA. I started off towards there, turning on my heel and running straight into a wall of muscle.

"Wow there Maka, where ya goin? I was just looking for you," said a voice as strong hands steadied my body, keeping it from falling.

I looked up to meet a boy with spiky white hair and ruby red eyes. Soul. Another sigh threatened to escape my lips. _Well it could have been worse, _I thought to myself. _You could have run into Papa_.

A shudder ran down my spine as I thought about this. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now, or Soul for that matter. But how was I going to explain where I was going to Soul?

"Sorry Soul, I was just on my way to the library. I'll meet you at home, k?" I said over my shoulder as I rushed by him, not really giving him a chance to respond. If he knew where I was really going then he was going to want to come with me, and I needed to talk to Blackstar alone. Although most people didn't realize, but Blackstar had almost a completely other side to him that few people knew existed. A side that was quiet, Death forbid, and rather shy when it came to how he felt; it took some coxing to get him to come out with it. If I wanted him to open up, we would definitely have to be alone.

As I made my way up the spiralling stairs, I couldn't help but wonder. Why was Blackstar on the roof? What if he wasn't there? Why was he acting like this? And more importantly, why did I suddenly care so much? Not to say that I didn't care before, but still why now? These questions were going off in my head like bullets against my skull, causing me to almost trip on the stairs. I focused on the cold draft coming from the top of the stairway, ignoring the billions of questions going off in my head for the moment.

My breathing had only just started to intensify when I reached the top of the stairs. I opened the door cautiously; Death only knew what could be on the other side. I had to squint to see through the curtain of rain residing outside the doorway, searching for a figure with bright blue spikes in the blurs of water. I could only just make out the silhouette of someone sitting on the edge of the roof. Bingo.

"Blackstar?" I asked loudly.

No response. This time, I let some of that oh-so-persistant sigh leave my lips as I pondered what to do next. I had climbed all the way up here, I might as well talk to him. As I slipped my body out the entrance and into the cold unforgiving rain, I couldn't help but hear that annoying little voice asking me what the hell I was doing. I ignored it.

As I made my way over to the ledge I tried to be quiet as the bottom of my boots met with the gray rubber grindings of gravel, before I finally deciding it was no use trying to drown out the noise. I could only silently pray that the sound of the rain humming on the ground would muffled my shoes as I trudged through the rain. A bloody moon grinned from the sky as it watched me walk.

"Blackstar," I stated once I had gotten closer. I really wasn't in the mood for the silent treatment from him right now. The rain had started to soak through to the rest of my hair and it was making me shiver.

"Blackstar, what are you doing out here all alone?" I said, trying to keep the annoyance from leaking into my voice. I only added the alone as an after thought. I sighed again.

Slowly, I sat down next to him so our thighs grazed one another's. My body relinquished in the warmth his leg brought. _You shouldn't be enjoying this this much, _a tiny voice pipped up in my head. I told it to shut up. I was cold.

Craving more of the warmth, I leaned my body against his. _You shouldn't be doing this, _the microscopic voice continued to say. I shoved it to the back of my head.

"What's wrong, Blackstar?" I whispered in a tiny voice. I waited for a few minutes before I finally decided to give up on getting an answer out of him.

No reply.

"I've never been up here before," I said, changing the subject, "the city's so pretty when it rains,"

Still, no reply. Ugh. He was going to make this difficult, wasn't he? He wouldn't even look at me. Of course he wouldn't, he was Blackstar, my inner self whispered with a grin. I decided to try one more time.

"Blackstar, what's bothering you?"

"Blackstar," I said a little more forcefully after a minute of more silence. I pulled back from his chest. I waited for him to look at me.

"What?"

It was a short staccato reply fringed with announce. But I barely even noticed. I was too busy looking up into a pair of two very distracting blue eyes. When had his eyes turned _that_ bright of blue? Why hadn't I noticed before? Why do I suddenly feel nervous? I've faced down a kirshan, for Death's sake!

"Blackstar I've known you ever since we were little. I'm not stupid. What's wrong?" I said, trying to sound as though I hadn't been just knocked out by his eyes. I waited for a response that I knew wasn't going to come. Blackstar continued to stare at his feet.

Finally he looked up at me. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then stopped and stared at me.

At first, I starred right back at him; almost challenging him, and I was never one to back down. But just when I was about to ask if there was something on my face, he did the weirdest thing.

He leaned in and kissed me.

_What the heck?_ my brain screamed,_ Where had _that_ come from?_ For a second, I just sat there completely frozen as the curtain of rain fell around us, blanketing us from the rest of the world. When my brain finally started to functioning again I tried to pull myself away, only to be held even closer by a pair of muscular arms that had somehow managed to circle around my frame.

Then I acutally registered what was going on. And then my brain, who decided that right at that particular moment, decided to shut down.

And I let him kiss me. And after a second, I even started to kiss him back. It felt...it felt nice.

_What are you doing! Are you crazy, Maka Albarn ! This is Blackstar! _that tiny little voice in my head continued to scream. I hit it with a book and then proceeded to damn it into the far corner of my mind. It shut up.

Suddenly everything intensified. I can't even begin to describe it. He was...he was everywhere, his hands were in my hair and caressing my arms at the same time, his lips were attacking mine with a vigor I had never experienced before. I couldn't think, I couldn't breath, all there was was Blackstar and the rain, and I was loving every second of it.

We were both breathing pretty hard when he suddenly pulled back, and that was when I noticed my back was pressing against the wall of the DWMA and my legs were around his torso. When had that happened?

I looked up and was once again met with those blue eyes. I found myself memorizing it all: his wet spiky hair to the blur of water droplets in the background, to the feeling of his body pressed up against my own. I drank it all in, as if I were going to die if I didn't. What had gotten into me?

I felt like one of those chicks at schools freaking out over a romance movie.

"You know, it is completely unfair when you look at me like that," he said suddenly. I started, blinking a couple times as I resurfaced back to reality. I had been transfixed by a running down the side of his face...I mentally slapped myself. _Focus, Maka!_

As I returned my gaze to meet his, I noticed several things flashing through his eyes: regret, sadness, and was that bitterness I saw? I instantly felt bad. I had come up here to talk to him and make figure out what was bothering him, not to seduce him and makeout with his face. _Dammit Maka_...

"Blackstar..." No response.

"Blackstar?" Still, no response. _Not this again._

"_Blackstar,_" I said, taking his smoothly sculpted face into my hands. That seemed to grab his attention.

"Earth to Blackstar. It's OK, you know..." I said, my voice getting quieter with each word.

I pulled his face towards me and I kissed him. Right on the lips, too.

I pulled away a second later to look at his eyes, measuring his reaction. I was met with shock. Slowly they started to soften into a radiant glow, and I watched with a growing sense of wonder as a smirk enveloped his face. I dared a small smile on my own.

"What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

DU DUN DUN DUHHH.

Cliffhanger! What just happened!? Who does this mysterious voice belong to? Find out in the next chapter!

Do you guys like it? Does it need something? Does it not need something? Please tell me !

I really do want to become a better writer and would love it if you guys would make some constructive criticism in a review!

**So? What'd ya think? 'Awesome and loved it', or 'oh my gosh stop writing and go hid under a rock'. You're call. If you liked it or want me to continue it, leave a comment in a review. I think I know were I want to take this but if you guys don't want me to then I wont.. **

**~Death The Girl**


	3. This isn't happening

**CHAPTER 3**

GUYS I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT PLEASE DONT KILL ME

*barely dodges flying pitch fork*

School has been so stressful lately, plus this is my first year at this school. I am so sorry again, that this took so long.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Blackstar," I said, taking his smoothly sculpted face into my hands. That seemed to grab his attention. _

_"Earth to Blackstar. It's OK, you know..." I said, my voice getting quieter with each word. _

_I pulled his face towards me and I kissed him. Right on the lips, too. _

_I pulled away a second later to look at his eyes, measuring his reaction. I was met with shock. Slowly they started to soften into a radiant glow, and I watched with a growing sense of wonder as a smirk enveloped his face. I dared a small smile on my own. _

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

**Maka's POV:**

My blood froze as the smile on my face evaporated into nothing. _Shit_. Blackstar's face mirrored my own, I was sure, spared the flash of frustration that lit his eyes. It was then that I noticed how dark it had become. When had that happened?

Blackstar lowered me to the ground quickly but careful without saying a word. He glared over his shoulder at the owner of the voice, and opened his mouth as though he was going to say something-

He didn't get the chance.

I watched with a growing sense of horror as a hand ripped Blackstar from my hands by the neck of his shirt. I stared with widing eyes as the hand connected with his face, slamming his back into the concrete gravel. I saw his eyes go blank and unfocused, opening his mouth as though to yell but all that came out was a spirt of blood.

"Blackstar!"

**Blackstar's POV:**

*moments ago*

"What do you think you are doing?"

Shit, who was that and why do they dare to interrupt their god? I mentally sighed- of all the times, why now?

I gently set Maka down against the wall so she was sitting and would be out of the way while I beat this guy to a pulp.

Dark clouds blocked out the moon as droplets of water blurred the roof around us.

I could feel the sparks of rage beginning to ignite in my blood as I thought about what was happening. Those sparks were quickly becoming flames as I turned to face our intruder.

Before I could think, I felt strong hands grab the front of my shirt and yank, hard, and throwing me back and away from Maka.

_Fuck_, I thought as I opened my eyes, just catching a glimpse of a fist as it connected with my face.

Black, blotchy stars danced in front of my eyes as I attempted to recover from the blow. Dammit, that dude could punch.

"Blackstar!"

I glared up at this stranger, realizing it wasn't a stranger at all. It was, in fact, my best friend. _Or used to be._

My head throbbed.

I watched helplessly from the ground as Soul grabbed Maka's wrist, yanking her to her feet. I tried to get up, but my body didn't seem to be responding to my commands. I could hear shouting, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Things were getting blurry, but I forced myself to stay conscious. My vision continued to tunneling, and the last thing I heard was a sickening _thump _in front of me.

Then everything went black.

**Maka's POV:**

I watched as my weapon slammed his fist into my best friend's face. I tried to push my body back into the wall. I wanted to be absorbed by it, to fade into the next room and get away from what was happening, to escape what was happening before my eyes. I would have never have thought there would come a day when I was scared of my own partner, my best friend.

I could feel the waves of rage coming off of his soul, along with something else I couldn't identify. It shook my very core. I felt paralyzed by his waves of rage; they washed over my entire body, making me gasp as though I was going to drown.

The moon laughed as he hung in the clouds, his eyes unblinking as he watched us scramble about on the roof.

_This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening, Soul is not beating up Blackstar, and you are going to wake up in bed and go to school and see Soul and Blackstar and everything is going to be fine. _

But it was happening, and I wasn't going to wake up from this nightmare.

Wait, best friend? Were we still, or were we something more now? I felt so confused!

_Focus, Maka! Your weapon is attacking Blackstar! _my inner conscience screamed at me. I listened to it this time.

My head was reeling with the reminisce of the kiss, lost in the shock of what I was witnessing. I shook my head in an attempt to shake it off. _Get it together, Maka!_

Turns out I wouldn't have to, because the next thing I knew I was being dragged to my feet by a boy with white spiky hair. My brain started working again.

"What the heck, Soul! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I screamed at him. Any left over shock had turned into a cold, blood boiling rage. How dare he punch Blackstar. How dare he handle me like this!

Blood red eyes stared at me as his grip tighten around my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I said, tugging to regain control of my arm. I was so mad, red was begining to rim the edge of my vision. I was usually the one who was always calm, but right now I pissed.

If he was surprised at my outburst, he hid it well. He wouldn't look at me now, and his white hair was blocking me from seeing his eyes. Frustration welled up inside my stomach.

Suddenly, I pulled back against his grip with a force that surprised even me. Apparently, it surprised him too, because he lost his grip on my wrist. I stumbled backwards, and before I could register what was happening, the back of my head connected with the concrete wall waiting behind me. I didn't feel myself hit the ground.

* * *

OWW! What just happened?! Why is Soul acting like this? What just happened to Maka, and where the heck is Blackstar?

I am Soooo sorry this is so short guys! I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter by making it extra long!

**Should I continue this? Or should I bury this in the forest of ideas called my mind, never to be spoke/thought of again? You decide! Leave a review telling me what you think and if you wanna see more. **

**~Death The Girl**


	4. Yep, that just happened

**Chapter 4: Yep, that just happened.**

**Previously**: _Suddenly, I pulled back against his grip with a force that surprised even me. Apparently, it surprised him too, because he lost his grip on my wrist. I stumbled backwards, and before I could register what was happening, the back of my head connected with the concrete wall waiting behind me. I didn't feel myself hit the ground. _

"Dammit Maka. . ."

Sound penetrated the black abyss. My brain stirred.

_Soul? _It sounded like he was speaking through a tunnel, or trying to talk through syrup, almost having disintegrating into nothing by the time it reached my ears.

_What's going on? Why are you so far away, and why is it so dark? _I thought as I tried to get my mouth to form words, but my body wouldn't cooperate with me. I was floating in a black abyss, paralyzed and at the mercy of the inky black.

Questions were going off in my head like bullets, and it was making my head hurt. Where was I?

"Maka. . .please, for me?"

His voice was getting closer. I willed myself to go towards it.

I was lying down on something lumpy covered with a tough layer of something, and my tongue felt like a soft stone in my mouth. Unused. I tried to shift some to get more comfortable.

_Hghmm. _

The sound bounced off the walls of my skull. Whatever it was, I willed it to be quiet so I can go back to sleep. It was annoying me.

"Maka. . ?"

_Look Soul, I am not in the mood to make you breakfast right now. Check back later. _

"Maka, please. . .I know you can do it. . ."

_Ugh,_ I growled to myself. I forced my crusted eyes open, only to be blinded by the suddenly source of light. I slammed my eyes shut again, opening them slower this time.

A white ceiling towered above me, with a white-haired boy dominating the scene. He was standing over me, and his express practically oozed with worry.

_Hghmmm. _

What the heck was that?

_Oh wait_. It was coming from me.

"Maka..." He said with a breath of a relief.

What the heck happened and why do I hurt?

It all came back to me in a flood of thoughts; as though that one question had broke the damn that was holding back the memories from last night.

Wait. Was it last night? Or two nights ago? Fear crept through my stomach, spreading through the rest of my torso like a disease. What had happened while I was out?

I composed my face into a cool mask, not a allowing a hint of my emotions to skirt across my face as I forced my mouth to make words.

"How long have I been out?" Monotone. No emotion.

"Only for a couple of hours. How do you feel?"

I didn't respond. I was afraid if I did I might lose my temper, not that it wasn't already slipping, or throw up. Maybe both.

I stood up silently as I headed for my room, I needed some time to think about what had happened, when a hand stopped me. I felt a vein in my forehead boil to life as new rage pulse through it.

I glared back at him. "Let go of my wrist."

It was a flat statement, and even I could hear my rage hiding underneath the words. I was not in the mood for this.

"Maka, look Maka, we need to talk. . ."

Oh no no no. Do not talk to me as through I am a child that needs correcting. I glared back at him, and suddenly noticing how punchable his face looked from this angle.

"Soul. You have 3 seconds to let go of my wrist."

His hand didn't move.

"One..."

_God dammit Soul. Can you not see I'm about to lose it?_

"Two..."

_This is all his fault. Who gave him the right to talk to me as though he was my Papa? This would have never happened if he had just waited for me to come home, like I said I would! Death, damn it all!_

His grip tightened on my wrist.

**_Enough_**_. _

"Three."

I snapped my wrist back, twisting his arm and catching him in a arm lock. I knocked his feet from underneath him with my shin, only partly keeping him on his feet because of my grip on his arm. by Using my leverage, I sent him crashing towards the coach.

I didn't look back as I sprinted out the door.

**Blackstar's POV:**

I cracked my eyes open, only to be met by a wheezing sun against a bright blue sky.

_Ow. Too bright, _I thought as I closed my eyes. Jeez, why is my neck so sore? And why is the sun inside-

I snapped my eyes back open, previous discomfort forgotten.

_Maka!_

**Maka's POV: **

I sprinted down the staircase, not caring if my feet hurt from repeatedly hitting the metal stairway. My muscles screamed for me to stop, but I refused to slow down.

_Faster, Maka!_

I refused my curiosity to look behind me, for fear of what I might see. _It would slow you down, anyway, _I told myself.

As I bounded down the spirals of staircases in our apartment complex, one thought pulsed in my head.

_Where's Blackstar?_

**Blackstar's POV:**

As I lept off the edge of the DWMA, briefly landing on one of the red spikes before jumping off and making contact with the ground.

Thoughts threw themselves at me faster than I could contemplate.

_Where's Maka? Is she ok? Did Soul hurt her? _

The thought of Soul Evans only added to the flames building in my stomach as I leapt from rooftop to rooftop. I glared at the ground, glaring up at the broken blue skyline.

I made my feet move faster.

If he so much as touched her. . .if I find a scratch on her. . .

My brain suddenly split into a different train of thought.

If he so much as laid a _hand_ on her. . .

Somehow, my speed increased as different scenes of Soul and Maka attacked my mind, the city clammer quickly becoming a white noise in the back of my mind.

I was starting to see red.

Beams of sunlight hit the rooftops, throwing their glares every which way they pleased. I refused to slow down. Even though the pounding of the street noise made my sensitive ears want to bleed, I refused to pay it any attention. I had to reach Maka.

I didn't question myself as to why I felt so strongly. Nor did I question where these feelings seemed to come from, or why they suddenly chose now to come out after all these years.

I only allowed one thought to consume my mind, and that was to get to Maka.

**Maka's POV:**

I could hear feet slamming against the metal steps above me, fear now being added to the swirl of emotions that had congregated in my stomach.

"...Maka! Wait, Maka!"

I ignored his pleas for me to stop- I had to get out of here.

As the bottom of the stairs came into my view, I felt a small blossom of triumph set seed in my stomach. I let a grin settle on my lips.

I could see the exit.

My breath coming out in ragged gasps, I somehow managed to increase my pace. I ran straight into the door, using my leverage and momentum to make the door's hinges work.

As I forced the door open, the sudden burst of sunlight blinded me, but I continued to run.

**Blackstar's POV:**

By the time I was almost to Maka's street my legs were on fire, but I refused to let it slow me down.

I was almost there. I only had one more corner to round and her apartment was the second building. As I turned the corner, everything went into slow motion.

I watched as Maka burst through the front door of her complex at a dead sprint, not seeming to slowing down for the life of her.

Wait, why wasn't she slowing down?

I kept waiting for her to slow down, until I realized she wasn't going to.

And she was headed straight towards the street.

My horror nearly choked me as I heard the sound of an engine coming down the road. Right towards Maka.

Gravel rained as my speed increased to a seemingly impossible pace.

Before I realized what was happening, Maka was on the other side of my hands and I was in the middle of the street, right where Maka had been only seconds before.

There was a screech and a scream, the sounds overlapping each other, fallowed by a sickening _thud. _

My head was spinning and I found myself looking to the sky, my vision fading quickly. One sound rose above and managed to reach my ears.

**"Blackstar!"**

Then everything went black.

* * *

WHOO! That took forever to write, and it is currently 10:40pm and I have yet to start my 4 hours of homework for tonight, but I tried to make it extra long to make up for last chapter. Sorry if this chapter isnt as good as the rest though, my brain is fried from school. (x_x)

Sorry these are taking so long to get out guys:(

School's a bitch.

Please please pleaseeee tell me how I did! Does it need something? More importantly, do you like it? Or is it as sucky of a chapter as I think it is? Is there something you want to see happen? If so leave a review to let me know!

I have no idea where I'm going with this so any suggestions would be amazing and much appreciated:)

**If you want to see more of this, please let me know in a review! Thanks:)**

**~Death the Girl 182**


End file.
